R.S. Gwynn
R.S. Gwynn (born 1948) is an American poet and anthologist associated with New Formalism.R.S. Gwynn b. 1948,Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 3, 2014. Life Gwynn was born in Eden, North Carolina. He graduated from Davidson College in 1969, where played varsity football on a dubious knee, and was a member of the school's championship team on the General Electric College Bowl. He did graduate work at Middlebury College's Breadloaf School of English and later earned an M.A. and an M.F.A. from the University of Arkansas. He has served as an original faculty member of the West Chester University Conference on Form and Narrative in Poetry, and was included in the first significant anthology of New Formalism, Rebel Angels: Twenty-five poets of the New Formalism (Story Line Press 1995). In 1997, he was selected as a University Professor at Lamar University, and he has been honored by Phi Kappa Phi. A collection of his papers is housed at Texas State University at San Marcos in the Southwestern Writers Collection. A link to this collection can be found on T.A.R.O. (Texas Archival Resources Online.) Gwynn is married; he and his wife live in Beaumont, Texas.R.S. Gwynn, The Hypertexts. Web, Sep. 3, 2014. Recognition In college Gwynn won the John Gould Fletcher Award for Poetry.R.S. Gwynn, Able Muse. Web, Sep. 3, 2014. He was also awarded the Vereen Bell Award for creative writing twice. His book, The Drive-in, won the Breakthrough Award of the University of Missouri Press in 1986. He received the Michael Braude Award for Light Verse of the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry * Bearing & Distance. New Braunfels, TX: Cedar Rock Press, 1977. * The Narcissiad: A poem. New Braunfels, TX: Cedar Rock Press, 1981. ISBN 978-0-930024-16-1 * The Drive-in: Poems. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1986. ISBN 978-0-8262-0602-2 *''Texas Poets in Concert: A quartet'' (by R.S. Gwynn, Jan Epton Seale, Naomi Shihab Nye, & William Virgil Davis). Denton, TX: University of North Texas Press, 1990. *''No Word of Farewell: Poems''. West Chester, PA: Pikeman Press, 1996. *''If My Song: Poems and translations''. Black Mountain, NC: Lisle Imprints, 1999. * No Word of Farewell: Selected poems, 1970-2000. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 2001. ISBN 978-1-885266-91-0 *''Dogwatch: Poems''. Evansville, IN: Measure Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''The Voices of the Poet''. Beaumont, TX: Lamar University, 2001. *''Inside Literature: Reading, responding, arguing'' (with Steven Zani). New York: Pearson Longman, 2007. w Edited *''American Poets since World War II. Second series''. Detroit: Gale Research, 1991. *''American Poets since World War II: Third series''. Detroit: Gale Research, 1992. * The Advocates of Poetry: A reader of American poet-critics of the modernist era. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1996. ISBN 978-1-55728-426-6 *''New Expansive Poetry: Theory, criticism, history''. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press 1999. *''Literature: A pocket anthology''. New York: Longman, 2002. *''Fiction: A pocket anthology''. New York: Longman, 2002. *''Poetry: A pocket anthology''. New York: Pearson / Longman, 2004. *''West Chester Poetry Conference: A history'' (edited with April Lindler). New York: Kelly-Winterton Press, 2004. *''Contemporary American poetry: A pocket anthology''. New York: Pearson/Longman, 2005. ISBN 978-0-321-18282-1 *''The Art of the Short Story'' (edited with Dana Gioia). New YOrk: Pearson Longman, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R.S. Gwynn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 3, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *R.S. Gwynn (b. 1948) at The Poem Tree (6 poems) * R.S. Gwynn b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation. * R.S. Gwynn at The Hypertexts (27 poems) ;Audio / video *R.S. Gwynn at YouTube ;Books *R.S. Gwynn at Amazon.com ;About *R.S. Gwynn at Google Sites *R.S. Gwynn at Able Muse *The Poetry of R.S. Gwynn by Dana Gioia ;Etc. * A Guide to the R.S. Gwynn Papers, 1976-1994 Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Lamar University people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics